The Great Knight Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1)
(Inside the Great Hall Clayton is Continuing Down his list of Tyrannical Iaws) * Clayton/Ratigan:Item 96...(Snickers) A Heavy tax Shall be Levied Againt All Parasites and Sponges..Such as...(A Fearful Carl Fredricksen Hugs a Terrfied Patty and Selma Bouvier)..The Elderly..(A Woodcarver With a Cast and Crutch Named Merlin is Horrified)...The Infim and Especially (Snickers) Little Children (Clayton leans upside down over the railling to sneer at rod and todd form Before they look at the Man Defiantly before Ned and Maude Whisk Them Away) * Merlin/Mouse With Crutch: That is Ridiculous you,re Insane * Clayton/Ratigan:Prehaps I Haven.t Made Myself Clear (Clayton Takes the Crutch form Merlin Who Falls to the Floor) * Clayton/Ratigan:(Triumphantly) I Have the Power (He Breaks the Crutch in Half to Accent This) * Robot Queen Uberta/Robot Queen:Of Course you do * Clayton/Ratigan:(Jumps on the Banister) I am Supreme! * Robot Queen/Mouse Robot:Only You * Clayton/Ratigan: This is My Kingdom (Clayton Laughs Evilliy as The Crowd Cowers under his Shadow) (In The Backroom However Eric has Found Flynn Clayton.s Men) (Clayton Stops Laughing and Clears his Throat and sits on the Banister to Address Robot Queen) * Clayton/Ratigan:(Modestly) That is of course with your Hghness (There is No Answer right away and Clayton Gives it a Light slap Making it Spring back to Life) * Robot Queen/Queen Uberta (Robot):Most Assuredly...(However its expression and Voice Suddenly Change)..You Insidious Fiend * Clayton/Ratigan:(Shocked) What!! (Cut to the Crowd they Look Surprised and Suspicious) * Robot Uberta/Queen Robot:(Form o.c.) You.re Not...(Cut to her My Royal Consort * Clayton/Ratigan:(Catches on covers Robot Uberta Mouth and addresses the Crowd) What a Sense of Humor * Queen Robot:(Ducks down to free Itself) You.re a Cheap fraud and Impostor * Clayton/Ratigan (Yells to the Back) Flynn rider (As Clayton Smiles Nervously at the Crowd we see that Behind the Cartain it is Now Eric at the Controls Jenny (Wearing her Beret) and Flynn Embrace as Aladdin Holds a Rope around Clayton one of his Mens Who are Now Gagged Queen Uberta Has Her Rope around Jasper and Horace Who is Also Gagged and Gives it a Tight Tug) * Eric/Basil:A Corrupt Vicious Demented Lowlife Scoundrel There.s No Evil Scheme you wouldn.t Concoct (Eric Jerks at the Controls causing the Robot.s Head to fly Up and Spin biting Clayton.s Nose He Forces The Head Back Down But both Arms spring out Hitting Him in the Stomach Clayton Moves In front of the Robot Hiding It From The Crow.s Eyes But they aren.t Buying His Scheme Anymore Robot Queen Uberta Pushes Past Clayton) * Robot Queen Uberta/Robot Queen:No Depravitly you wouldn.t Commit (Clayton Tries to Force His Weight on the Robot But it Springs Upward Bringing him Up with it Then Letting Him Fall) (Eric Jerks Even Harder On The Controls) * Eric/Basil:You Clayton (Outside The Robot Falling Apart) * Robot Queen Uberta/Queen Robot:....Are Nono other then o foul stenchus Rodentus (Rising Pitch) Commonly Known as a.. (Clayton.s Temper Fares as He Seizes The Robot The Neck Knowing What Is Next) * Clayton/Ratigan:(Desperately) DON.T SAY IT (Eric Bursts From Behind The Curtain and Points at His Nemesis) * Eric/Basil:SAWER POACHER! * Clayton/Ratigan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Eric/Basil:Arrest That Fiend (Eric Aladdin Flynn and Queen Uberta Tackle Clayton as Several other Humans rush foward to Help Other Humans are Fighting of the Rest of Clayton.s Men) (Jenny (Not wearing her Beret) Watches from Behind the Curtain Not Notcing that Jasper and Horace Has Managed To Free Thimselves From his Gag and Ropes) (Outside Dragon The Cat is Still Running form Max